Who's it going to be?
by Inconsolable
Summary: Ok some of my dudes kept hasseling me about a sequel from Running is no option well you can guess what this is ; So have fun reading about Chris, Wyatt, Charlotte and Bianca and if you're up to it please review :D
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this Fanfic. They are the property of Spelling Entertainment and the writers and creators of the television show Charmed. Except for all other characters not from the original series are the intellectual property of the author of this story. This story is not to be archived elsewhere without the permission of the author.  
_**  
Prologue  
**_"Charlotte, wake up Charlotte."_ Charlotte moaned in her sleep. _"Wake up, I came back for you. Just as I promised." _Charlotte woke up immediately when she thought she felt a hand around her neck. Sitting up she turned her head to see if she had woken Chris. He was sound asleep. She sighed as she quietly moved her legs over the edge of the bed. Standing up slowly she walked out of the room to go to the bathroom.

She closed the bathroom door behind her and walked up to the sink. Staring in the mirror she sighed again. She looked like hell. Those dreams made sure she didn't get any sleep. Turning on the faucet she bended forward to splash some water in her face.

Grabbing the towel next to the sink she wiped her face. Standing tall again she looked back in the mirror. She got spooked when she saw a figure in the mirror, standing right behind her. She turned around immediately but there was nobody here. "I could have sworn he was there." She mumbled. She turned back and saw that the bathroom was empty. Shaking her head she hung the towel back. "I seriously need some sleep."

She got back in Chris his room and slid back underneath the blankets. She felt Chris stir and she turned a bit so she could look at him. "Bad dream?" He mumbled with his sleepy voice. "Yeah sorry that I woke you go back to sleep."

Chris moved a bit and wrapped an arm around her. "I will if you try to get some sleep too." He answered back taking her in a bit closer. "I can't promise that but I'll try." She looked at him but he already felt asleep again. She smiled as she gave him a little kiss on his cheek. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

As Charlotte fall in a deep sleep somewhere else in San Francisco a black hole opens in the sky. A dark figure jumps out of it. "Finally." He smiled straightening his clothes. "She didn't succeed that stupid witch, I knew it." Giving the area a look he orbed out. Orbing in front of the manor he made sure he wasn't standing in the street lights. He looked at the window from Chris his room. "I know you're there Charlotte." He whispered evilly. "And you're to late."


	2. Chapter 01 part 1

**Chapter 01 **

**The manor - 10.02 am  
**Chris came walking into the kitchen and saw Charlotte sitting at the table. He took some coffee and sat down next to her. "Charlotte I think you should go and talk to dad about your dreams." Charlotte looked up at him. Knowing he was right she nodded. Chris brushed her cheek. "Hey you'll get rid of them."

"Hey you two." A six month pregnant Bianca came in and sat down on a chair. "So anything fun planned for today?" She saw the tired look on Charlottes face "Bad dreams again?" she asked and Charlotte nodded.

"If you guys don't mind I'm going to try and get some sleep." Charlotte stood up feeling light headed suddenly and her body protested because of the tiredness. She fell back on her chair. "Chris she's exhausted. How long is this going on?" Bianca stood up and placed a hand on Charlottes forehead. "She's starting to get a fever. Chris bring her to bed."

Chris stood up taking Charlotte in his arms he orbed them upstairs. He placed her on the bed. "You're not starting to get sick on me?" He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Charlotte gave him a slight smile. "I'm sorry." She whispered closing her eyes.

"Hey it's ok just try to get some sleep ok?" Chris covered her up with a blanket. Bianca shimmered in and waved for Chris to come over. "Chris how long is this going on? She's starting to get sick." Bianca whispered. Chris turned to look at Charlotte and he sighed. "Since she woke up out of that coma. She told me that she could handle it but the last two weeks it got even worse."

"Chris that was 2 months ago." Bianca shook her head. "She needs help Chris. Did she tell you what those dreams were about?"

Chris turned back to face Bianca. "I don't know exactly but she told me that this voice was haunting her in her sleep." Chris sighed rubbing his forehead. "I don't know what to do about this any suggestions?"

"Did you ask your dad? He is an elder you know he can look in to this for her." Chris shook his head. "No I didn't. We were going to do that today." Chris looked at his alarm clock. "Shoot I was supposed to meet Wyatt at the club and help him out." Looking back at Bianca he saw a smile appear on her face. "Go on I'll stay here and keep an eye on her. Can't leave the house anyway." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

"Thanks Bianca I'll be back as soon as possible." And he orbed out. Bianca walked over to the chair and sat down in it. She tried to conjure her book but instead it appeared in white and blue orbs. "Helping your mummy out I see." She smiled placing a hand on her belly. She opened up the book and started to read where she left off.

**The club P3 - 11.16 am  
**Wyatt sat at the bar looking through some papers when Chris orbed in. "You're late." He said without looking up. "I know and I'm sorry but there were some problems I had to solve first." Wyatt looked up now. "What problems? Everything ok at home?"

"Don't worry it's not Bianca it's Charlotte she's getting sick. Her dreams started to get worse so she didn't get any sleep for the last two weeks." Chris sat down next to his brother. "I think dad can help on this but I don't want to disturb him and mom on there vacation." He started to play with a coaster lying on the bar.

Wyatt dropped his pen and sighed. "I think dad wouldn't mind if you asked him and you know mom is going to kill you if she finds out Charlotte is sick and you didn't go to them for help."

Chris stopped playing. "You're right but…I don't know I have a feeling this is much more then a few bad dreams." He turned his head to face Wyatt. "I don't want a repeat from last time." Wyatt nodded he hadn't forget about last time. "Just go and ask dad Chris I can handle things here it seems that mom did most of the work before they left."

"Are you sure?" Chris stood up and Wyatt nodded. "Yeah I'm sure." And Chris orbed out.


	3. Chapter 01 part 2

**Somewhere exotic - 11.58 am  
**"I love it here. Why don't we go away more often?" Piper said lying back on her towel in the sand. Leo smiled he looked up when he saw Chris appear. "Well there is a reason why we don't go away more often." Chris walked up to them.

"I'm sorry that I came here but Charlotte is sick and I need your help." Piper sat up. "Sick? How come?"

"You know about the bad dreams she's been having well they started to get worse the last two weeks. They are making sure she doesn't get any sleep anymore and now it's making her sick." Leo stood up. "You think it has something to do with her going in that black hole a few months ago right?" Chris nodded. "I don't know what to do dad she only remembers little parts of what happened in there and it's not much to work with."

"I can go up to the elders and check it out if that's ok with your mother." Leo turned to Piper waiting for her reaction. "Well we have to sort this out once and for all. You can go Chris can take me home." Leo nodded and he orbed up to the elder havens.

"Come on you have to help me pack." Piper said to Chris as she stood up. Chris rolled his eyes. "Do I have to?" He sighed deeply. "Yes you do." Piper took him by his arm. "Come on if you help me the sooner we can go home."

**The manor - 13.36 pm  
**Bianca putted her book down when she heard Charlotte moan. Standing up she walked slowly to the bed. Seeing the sweat on Charlottes forehead made her worried. "She has a really bad fever." Bianca turned around to get a cold cloth.

Charlotte moaned again. _"What's wrong Charlotte can't wake up?" _The voice said. _"I told you that you wouldn't have any success on stopping me." _Charlotte stirred trying to wake up. _"You should have done that when you had the chance now you're to late" _She felt a hand on her neck again opening up her eyes she stared in the face of the person that was haunting her dreams for months now. She grabbed his hand trying to get lose from the grip he had on her. "Let me go." She said weakly. She was to sick to fight him off. He had done a good job to weaken her.

"I'll go in just a minute. You just hear me out." He sat down on the bed grabbing her arms so he could lift her up and look in her eyes. "I'm sorry that I made you sick but I had no other choice. I know you're the key, the key that can help me out. There's only one problem I don't know how yet but I will find that out."

Charlotte looked afraid she didn't know what he was talking about. "Just leave me alone." She whispered. Suddenly the door opened and Bianca came back in. Noticing the strange man on the bed she immediately conjured an energy ball. "Who are you? You better leave before I throw this." The man stood up letting go of Charlotte who fell back on the bed he orbed out giving Bianca a wink. Bianca gasped as she saw who it was. She saw the spitting image of Chris disappear. She got rid of her energy ball and ran towards the bed.

Bianca sat down on the bed and saw that Charlotte was crying. She took her in her arms. "Charlotte what's going on who was that? Was that Chris?"

"Yeah that was Chris. Not our Chris but a Chris from a parallel plane." Charlotte pulled back. "He is up to no good Bianca and he needs me for it."

"You should rest you're burning up sweetie and you need to get better." Charlotte nodded as she lay back Bianca stood up. "We'll figure something out ok?" She covered Charlotte up with the blankets and watched how she fell asleep again. Bianca left the room quietly leaving the door open so she could look in the room she called for Wyatt who immediately orbed in.

"What's wrong?" He saw the worried look on Bianca's face. "There's nothing wrong with the baby, is there?" Bianca shook her head. "No the baby is fine. It's Charlotte. It seems that we have another Chris walking around now, one that's not so nice as ours."

Wyatt frowned "Another Chris? How's that possible?" He looked in the room and saw Charlotte asleep. "The black hole we saw right? It was a portal to another plane." Bianca nodded in agreement. "We need to be careful now. The guy looked exactly like our Chris." Bianca turned her head to the room again as she heard Charlotte moan again. "She's really sick Wyatt and I think he has something to do with it."

Wyatt looked concerned now. "I knew this wasn't over yet. We should warn the rest of the family." While he said that Chris and his mother orbed in. "What's going on?" Chris asked when he saw the worried look on Bianca's face.

"Chris something happened…" Bianca started but Chris didn't let her finish. "Charlotte is she ok?" Wyatt grabbed Chris his arm before he could burst into his own room. "She didn't get hurt but let her rest Chris she's really sick. Come we have to talk mom and Bianca can keep an eye on her." Chris hesitated he wanted to see for him self if Charlotte was ok but he saw the determined look on his brothers face. "Ok lets go then."

Piper saw her two sons leave grabbing Bianca's arm she dragged her into the room where Charlotte was sleeping. Piper let go of Bianca and walked up to the bed noticing the blush on Charlottes cheeks and the sweat on her forehead. "Poor girl she's burning up. We need a cold, wet cloth." Bianca pointed at the nightstand. "Already got one before." She whispered.

Piper took it and gently brushed Charlottes forehead with it. "So can you tell me what is going on?" Bianca walked to the chair next to the bed. "It seems that the black hole we saw a few months ago is in fact a portal to another plane. Parallel to ours." Piper looked up. "Really? What does that mean?"

"It means that there's another Chris walking around out there and he's up to no good. I think he's after Charlotte and I think he's making her sick." Piper looked at the girl on the bed who was moaning of the high fever. "We have to find a way then to protect her from him." Piper brushed the cloth one more time over Charlottes forehead.


	4. Chapter 01 part 3

**An apartment somewhere in San Francisco - 15.28 pm  
**Evil Chris orbed in and watched the man sitting on his couch reading. "Didn't know you were into reading." He sniggered. The man looked up from his book. "You! I was wondering what took you so long to get here."

"Well Alexus you should've know that I would pay your daughter a visit first." Evil Chris sat down in one of the chairs. "She's not going anywhere and she can't fight us. I made sure of that." Chris sat back and rested his head on his hand. Alexus stared at him.

"So she's sick enough? You're sure the Halliwells don't find out what's making her sick?" Alexus putted his book away.

"Ow she's sick enough alright she couldn't fight me anymore and no they couldn't possible find out what's making her sick. So tell me why was it that you wanted me here? Couldn't you just use the Chris from this plane?" Alexus shook his head. "No he's to damn good. No way we could have turned him into helping us."

Evil Chris shifted on the chair. "And why was it that we needed your daughter again?" He leaned forward and looked at Alexus.

"That my good friend, you'll find out when it's time." Alexus stood up staring out of the window he smiled evilly. "It's time that my daughter learns why she's brought into this world." He turned around to face evil Chris. "It's time that you're going to point that out to her and you know exactly on how to do it." He saw an evil smile appear on the boys face. "Ow I have a few thoughts on how to do that." And a little laugh escaped from his mouth. Alexus smiled pleased. "Good, very good."

**At the same time on the Golden Gate bridge  
**Chris looked at his brother and his concern started to grow. His brother only took him here when there was something seriously going on. "Wyatt are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to drag it out of you?" Chris said impatiently. Wyatt sighed and turned his gaze from the horizon to Chris. "There's big trouble coming Chris. You know that black hole Charlotte went in and came out a few minutes later? Well it seems that it's a portal to another plane, a parallel one to ours."

Chris frowned he wasn't sure what this meant. "How do you know that? Did you go on a search by yourself again?" Chris said suspiciously. Wyatt shook his head. "Bianca told me. She saw the spitting image of you with Charlotte." Chris his look showed disbelieve. "How's that possible? What did he do to her?"

"Nothing. Charlotte told Bianca that he was up to no good and he needed her for something. Chris we have to be careful now. He can easily come into the manor without us knowing he's the evil one. He can deceive every single one of us."

Chris sat down on the bridge trying to understand what his brother was telling him. "Why does he need Charlotte? Doesn't he have a Charlotte in his world?" Wyatt sat down next to him. "I don't know Chris that's something we have to find out before he gets to her." Chris nodded he stared at the city. "Dad is up there finding out what's going on but he didn't report back to us yet."

"Maybe we should get back to the manor and see how the girls and mom are doing." Wyatt suggested standing up again. He reached his hand out to Chris to help him up. Standing next to his brother they orbed both out back to the manor.

**The elder havens - 17.56 pm  
**Leo walked up and down the room. "So you're telling me that if we don't stop him it's going to turn out really bad and I mean really, really bad?" Leo asked his fellow elders. "Yes Leo I don't know how this could happen, how this escaped from our attention. We didn't know she had a big part in this."

Leo looked angry now. "You didn't know? Well that's not helping her now is it? She's lying sick in bed right now and we don't have a clue against what or who we are protecting her from." He stopped at the table. "You know I don't have words for this. How am I supposed to tell my son that his girlfriend has a great role in destroying the world and that we could have prevented it from even starting?"

The other elders looked at him not knowing how to answer that question. "You know what we talk about this later I have to go back down to tell my family what is going on." Leo orbed out on the elders to go down to the manor.


	5. Chapter 01 part 4

**The manor - 18.19 pm  
**Chris sat next to the bed looking at Charlotte. She didn't look that well and if it wasn't for the occasionally moan you could have sworn she wasn't even alive. He sat back in his own thoughts not noticing his dad walking in.

"Chris?" Leo said softly not wanting to wake up Charlotte. Chris moved his gaze up to his father. "Hmm?" he answered looking back at Charlotte again.

"Chris I have heard something that you're not going to like." Leo had walked over to Chris and crouched down next to him. "I found out that…God I wish there was an easy way to say this." Chris looked at his father "What is it dad?" "It's Charlotte…it seems that she has a role in…in destroying the world as we know and let evil rule." Chris shook his head. "No that can't be. Look at her dad she's sick, she isn't capable on doing anything now."

"Chris I didn't want to believe this either but she's the main key in this prophecy." Leo stood tall looking down at his son. "And why didn't we hear this sooner? For crying out loud you reported that black hole to them, didn't there ring a bell or something?" Chris said getting angry. "I know, I told them that too but they didn't have a clear answer."

"Like always." Chris mumbled he waved with his hand to make clear that Leo should leave. Leo understand how his son must feel so he left. They could talk further later on.

Leo walked downstairs meeting the rest of his family in the lounge. "How did he respond to it?" Piper asked worriedly. "He took it actually pretty good." Leo said sitting down on the couch. "He was mad at the elders for not finding this out sooner but he didn't blow up like he always does when the elders screw up something."

"Are you sure it was our Chris?" Wyatt asked suspiciously. "Yeah it was our Chris I couldn't sense any evil if you meant that." Leo answered his son. Wyatt sighed in relief. "Just asking." He said in his defence. "Yeah I know but it was our Chris I'm sure of it."

"So does anybody have a suggestion about how we're going to protect Charlotte from evil Chris? Shouldn't we find out first with whom he's working with? Because you can't tell me he's doing this on his own." Bianca said suddenly. They looked at her. "She's right you know. I don't think he's doing this on his own." Wyatt said agreeing with Bianca.

"No he isn't and I have a pretty good idea who's helping him." Leo said squinting his eyes. "Who?" Piper asked curious. "Her father, Alexus."

**The underworld - 21.34 pm  
**Alexus walked through the hallways of the underworld. He was on his way to meet the master. He entered the room and he bowed. "Lord you wanted to speak with me?" The man turned around. "Yes I did. I wanted to know how everything is going. Did the boy arrive?"

Alexus looked up and nodded. "Yes the boy has arrived I have given him orders on what to do next. The girl won't be a problem anymore. She will help us soon." Alexus smiled evilly.

"Good. That pleases me. So they didn't figure out what happened a few months ago?"

Alexus shook his head. "No they don't know what happened in the black hole, simply because the girl doesn't have a clear memory on what happened."

The man smiled again. "You're doing a great job Alexus. You're a good right hand. Make sure you stay that way and that you don't start to get these fatherly feelings about her. She's only your daughter by blood." The man pointed out to him.

"I know my lord, I know and it will stay that way." Alexus bowed again before he left the room. Walking down the hallways again he stopped in front of a room. "You…" He said pointing at a demon. "You're coming with me, now!" and he started to walk away again the demon following him quickly.


	6. Chapter 02 part 1

**Chapter 2**

**The manor - 06.44 am  
**_"What am I doing here?" Charlotte looked around everything was grey, no colour except for herself. She slowly start to walk down the path she's on. "It's a dream it must be." She tried to convince herself. "Ow Charlotte…" she heard suddenly. Spinning around on her feet to see who it was. There was nobody. She slowly turned around again jumping when she saw him just standing inches away from her. "I didn't scare you, now did I?"_

_He grabbed her arms before she could run away. "Let me go you're not real." She tried to get lose from him but he had a tight grip on her arms. "Who says I'm not real? Who says I'm not in your room right now and you just hallucinating this? Maybe I'm attacking your boyfriend right now." He started to laugh when he saw the look on her face. Just priceless. "What do you want from me?"_

_"That my sweet Charlotte you will find out soon." He pulled her closer. He looked in her eyes. "You have such beautiful eyes." Moving his head forward he kissed her. Charlotte pulled back. "Don't you ever do that again." _

_He smiled smugly "What's the difference Charlotte? That I'm evil and he's not? We look the same, I bet we even taste the same." He started to fade, leaving Charlotte behind._

"Chris!" Charlotte yelled out when she woke up. Chris jumped up out of the chair. Sitting on the bed he took her in his arms. "Hey it's ok. I'm here with you." She sighed hearing his words, how he tried to comfort her. A shiver run down her body thinking back on how easy the other Chris managed to get in her dreams.

Chris pulled back a bit to look at her. She looked awful. Her cheeks had lost all colour and her forehead was covered with tiny sweat drops. "What happened? Bad dream again?"

Charlotte nodded. "He was there." She looked at Chris.

"He?" he looked at her noticing the look he understood which he she was referring to. "You mean evil me?" She nodded again and he took her in his arms again. "I won't let him hurt you." He brushed her hair.

For the first time in her life Charlotte wasn't that sure of being safe, that Chris would protect her. This time it was different.

**The hospital - 11.33 am  
**"Told you everything would be ok." Bianca sighed slowly walking down the corridor. Wyatt followed her silently. "Really Wyatt if something was wrong with the baby I would know." She shook her head. "How was I supposed to know that it were cramps?" He said softly responding to her rambling. 

Bianca stopped and looked at him calming down a bit when she saw that he meant well. "I'm sorry sweetie. I know you meant well but you're acting a bit over protective sometimes."

Wyatt sighed he knew she was right but he just wanted to keep her safe, her and the baby. He looked up noticing the hall was completely empty and silent. "What the…?" instinctively he pulled Bianca close.

"Wyatt what's going on?" Bianca tried to look around but Wyatt was holding her very tight. "I don't know but it's to empty here, to quiet." He noticed that he had a firm grip on Bianca and loosened it a bit. "Sorry.." He mumbled still looking around. "Baby it's nothing ok? We would have been attacked by now." Bianca stepped back a bit placing her hand on his cheek. "Lets go home ok?" Wyatt nodded but he still didn't trust it.

Bianca was already half way when she stopped. Suddenly a demon appeared in front of her. Before she could conjure an energy ball of her own the demon had thrown his. "Bianca! Look out!" Wyatt made a run for it but he was to late the energy ball came closer and closer when suddenly Bianca got covered in a blue bubble. Similar to his force field. The energy ball got deflected and Wyatt quickly threw one of his own in the direction of the demon who exploded immediately when it hit him.

"Bianca are you ok?" Wyatt asked worried when he reached her. The force field dropped and she nodded. "That was surprising…" She said with a shaky voice. "I'm glad he takes after his dad." Wyatt said grinning, taking Bianca in his arms. "Let's go home." Looking around he orbed them out back to the manor.

**The underworld - 12.17 pm  
**"Well?" Alexus said to the demon that appeared in front of him. He was tapping with his fingers impatiently on the table in front of him. "You were right, her child has a force field to just like his father." Alexus frowned. "That's not good with her around she can protect Charlotte." He waved his hand to the demon to make clear that he could leave.

The demon blinked out and Alexus stood up. "I know you're here." Alexus turned around and faced evil Chris who appeared behind him.

"I guess you heard it?" Alexus asked him. Nodding he sat down. "That's ok Alexus we can still get our way with your pretty daughter." He sat back nonchalant running his hand through his hair. "She will be on our site in no time and that pregnant phoenix isn't going to slow us down."

Alexus looked at him. He saw the determination in his eyes and he smiled. "I know because we have you to do so."


	7. Chapter 02 part 2

**The manor - 13.59 pm**  
"So you're telling me that our grandchild…" Leo said pointing from him to Piper. "…has his own force field to protect him? Just like you did?" Wyatt nodded giving his father a big grin. "That's great. It always protected you when you were little even now once in a while." Leo went on. Seeing Bianca's look of concern he stopped talking. "Is there something wrong Bianca?" 

"I don't understand why we were attacked. It's strange a demon that attacks me in the hospital, he must have known that Wyatt was with me. They are afraid of him. So why did he attack me?" She looked from Wyatt to Leo. Both with no clear answer for her.

"I don't know Bianca. I do know they are after Charlotte and this time she isn't the decoy." Leo said pacing up and down the room.

Suddenly they heard a loud thumb followed by a scream. "You two stay here." Leo said to Bianca and Piper. Giving Wyatt a little nod with his head his son knew what his dad was thinking. They orbed upstairs to Chris his room where they got a surprise. The two of them bounced back and fell outside of Chris his room.

"Shit magic spell. How are we going to get in?" Wyatt said standing up giving his father a hand helping him up. "I don't know. A counter spell? Breaking down the door?"

_a few minutes earlier…  
_Chris was sitting against the headboard of his bed with Charlotte in his arms. She had fallen asleep on his chest while he was brushing her hair. He was tired too. He had stayed awake most of the night to watch over her and when she told him this morning about the dream he was determined to protect her, to keep her safe.

His eyes started to get heavier and his head fell back. He was almost asleep when he felt himself get lifted off the bed and crashed into the cabinet. He heard Charlotte scream, he tried to get up but the pain that shot through his body made him dizzy and he fell back on the floor. He closed his eyes and felt his body drift of in an unconscious state.

When Charlotte got woken up abruptly she screamed when she saw Chris flying off making a crash landing in the cabinet. "Told you I would be back." Evil Chris grabbed her from the bed. "You hurt him. Let me go!" Charlotte hissed to weak to fight him off another way.

"No I won't let you go, well not yet anyway." Charlotte looked at the door. She heard somebody bouncing and then a loud thumb. "They are going to get here soon." She stared at him. "Yeah I know and I don't care it was a lousy spell anyway." He said with a boyish grin. He brushed her cheek. She turned her head away. "Don't do that." He turned her face back. "Do what? Come on Charlotte I know what you want I can read it in your eyes."

Chris started to moan and the people outside of the room started to make progress on braking the door down. "That's my cue to leave." He bent forward to kiss her but she turned her head so the kiss landed on her cheek. "You'll choose me in time." He orbed out letting go of Charlotte. She collapsed back on the bed. Her body started to shake. The door broke down and Wyatt and Leo came rushing in.

Leo ran immediately to Chris and started to heal him. Wyatt ran over to Charlotte. "What happened?" He said wrapping a blanket around her. Stroking her back he waited for her answer. "He was here. He grabbed Chris and he threatened me." She whispered softly.

She saw Chris getting up "Chris you're ok…" She said almost soundless. "Yeah I'm fine." He sat down on the bed next to her and took her in his arms. Gently rocking her, rubbing her back in the meanwhile.

"I think we need to cast a protection spell or get you somewhere he can't find you." Wyatt said looking at his brother and his girlfriend. Chris nodded slowly.

"That won't work. He'll find me. He's Chris, he's you." Charlotte whispered looking up at Chris. "He thinks like you." She added before the tears showed up.


	8. Chapter 02 part 3

**Alexus his apartment - 15.27 pm  
**"Where were you?" Alexus said impatient when evil Chris orbed in. "Relax I went to taunt your daughter a bit more and after that I hung out on the bridge." He sat down in one of the chairs. "How did she react?" Alexus asked curious.

"I think it after a visit or two she's ours." He laughed. "You know she reminds me of the Charlotte in my world. To bad that she's a do-gooder there too."

Alexus sniffed "Don't remind me." He paced up and down the room. "Why are you so nervous? Everything is going to be alright." Alexus stopped and looked at the boy in the chair. "I'm not nervous. I don't get nervous." He snapped at him. He tried to relax by taking some deep breaths.

"I think you should come down to the underworld with me. It's not safe for you to be here." Alexus looked at him. He saw that he was distracted "What are you thinking of?" Alexus asked curious.

"Huh? What? Oh nothing special. What were you saying? Underworld?" Evil Chris looked at Alexus and stood up. "Do you think I'm safer down there then here? Those demons are going to think I'm him." Alexus shook his head. "No they won't I already took care of that. Now come on I have a feeling my daughter already gave them an idea on where they can find you." He walked over to evil Chris and grabbed his arm black orbing the both of them out.

**The manor - 16.55 pm**  
"So Charlotte agreed on hiding out?" Bianca sat on the couch looking at Wyatt. "Yeah she did finally but I had to take her. Mom agreed on going with her." Wyatt sat down next to her. "Poor Chris what did he say?" 

"He agreed on it but I could tell he was hurt. She did make a good point Bianca. The other Chris thinks like him so he would figure out in time where she was and I know that our Chris knows that." Wyatt sighed he touched Bianca's belly. Staring at it he smiled. "I hope our child would have a bit of a normal live without the everyday demon hunting."

Bianca placed her hand over his. "I hope so too sweetie." "You know you look beautiful today." He gave her a kiss. "Only today?" she started to tease him. "No not only today you know what I mean." He said smiling knowing what she was doing.

"I know what you mean just teasing." She stood up with a little help of Wyatt. "I'm going to get something to eat. We're hungry." She headed of to the kitchen.

"Hey wait for me…" Wyatt stood up and followed her into the kitchen. He saw Bianca holding on to the chair. "B. are you ok?" He walked quickly to her but she had her eyes closed. Suddenly she gasped for air. "Did you just have a premonition?" He asked worriedly holding on to her. He seated her in the chair.

"So this is how your mother felt when you used your powers in the womb." She rubbed her forehead. "As if morning sickness wasn't enough. Can you get me some water?" Wyatt nodded walking over to the cupboard he got a glass. Turning on the faucet to fill it with water.

"Here you are." He handed the glass over and Bianca took little sips. "So what did you see?" He asked curious crouching down in front of her.

"It was really weird. I saw Charlotte but she wasn't sick anymore and she was talking to Chris. She looked a bit different Wyatt." She sighed closing her eyes. She felt Wyatt's hand brushing her cheek.

"Don't worry about it. I'll go and talk to Chris about it." Wyatt stood tall and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "I'll be right back ok?" She nodded and he headed out of the door. "B.? For a prem don't you have to touch something?"

"Jacket. Her jacket hung over the chair when I grabbed it." Bianca smiled. "Now go on. I'll make something to eat for us." Wyatt smiled and he left the kitchen. Heading for the stairs he got a shiver like something was wrong. He speeded up his walk reaching Chris his room. Giving the door a knock before opening it. "Chris, are you…" He stopped in his sentence as he saw Chris talking to a person.

Chris turned around giving Wyatt a clear view of the person Chris was talking with. "Charlotte?" Wyatt said surprised. "No I'm not Charlotte. She's my sister, my twin sister actually." Wyatt's mouth fell open. Closing it quickly when he realized it. "You're her sister? Did you know that?" Wyatt asked Chris. "No I didn't I was as surprised as you were."

"I'm Amy and no Charlotte doesn't know I exist. Our mother made sure of that. She had good reasons though." Amy sat down on the bed.

"I few days ago I got this weird feeling something was wrong with Charlotte." She looked at the two brothers who still had their looks of confusion written on their faces. "You probably wonder why I do know Charlotte but she doesn't know about me."

Wyatt and Chris slowly nodded. "Maybe we should talk about this downstairs in the kitchen." Chris said. "Maybe we should." Wyatt replied. Amy laughed standing up again she gave them a smile. "Well show me the way then. We don't have much time and you need to hear this to understand what's going on."

Wyatt and Chris walked out of the door with Amy following them. "I think Bianca has made us some coffee." Smelling the scent of coffee running through his nose made Wyatt smile. "I can use some coffee right now." Chris mumbled.

They arrived in the kitchen and Bianca turned around. "I see my premonition came out." She walked over to Amy. "I'm Bianca." Amy smiled at her. "I'm Amy, Charlottes twin sister."

Amy took place at the table watching Chris and Wyatt do the same. "Well I hope you're ready to hear this because it's quite a story."


	9. Chapter 02 part 4

Amy started to tell. "It all happened when my father tricked my mother and she fell in love with him. He had read about a prophecy and with help from some oracle he found out that it was his child who would help him fulfil it.

My mother got pregnant but what my father didn't know was that she was pregnant with a twin. She found out what our fathers intentions were and she fled. Making sure that she was safe before giving birth to us. Our mother got sick of feeling helpless and started her own investigation about the prophecy. After giving birth to us she thought it would be best if she would split us up. That would give us more chance to stop our father.

So She kept Charlotte and she made sure I grew up in a good family. A magical family that is. Two years ago I found out who my real mother was and that I had a sister. Doing some research of my own I knew it was wise not to contact Charlotte. I know the prophecy started a few months ago. Charlotte disappeared from my radar a few minutes and I got scared.

I kept a close eye on Charlotte and when I saw that other guy that looks like you appear, I knew enough. They think that they need Charlotte to open up a permanent portal to that other plane but without me it won't work."

Wyatt looked from Chris back to Amy. "And you're sure about this? Because the last time we thought they were after Charlotte and they took Bianca instead."

Amy looked at Bianca. "Well she's a powerful magic being at the moment so I'm not surprised. No my father was playing a game with you. He really needs Charlotte why did you think he didn't do a thing when she casted that spell to go inside the black hole?"

Chris looked up at Amy. "Something happened in there. She doesn't remember it but I can feel it."

Amy looked at the table. "We can try and retrieve it with a spell." Looking back up to the others her eyes started to sparkle. "That could actually work. You know I can be a decoy. They don't know about me, Amy. They will think I'm Charlotte."

"I don't know…" Chris started looking from Amy to his brother. "What do you think?" He asked Wyatt. "Uhm I…" he tried to answer. "Hey hello, it's not an option I'm giving you. If I don't do this they will go after Charlotte and she's to sick to fight them off now." Amy folded her arms and looked at the both of them.

"Well I guess you boys have nothing to bring in." Bianca grinned. She gave Amy a wink and she smiled back at her.

**Charlotte's mothers cabin - 19.12 pm**  
"Are you sure that was a good thing to do?" Piper asked her. Looking at the girl who was exhausted from orbing them over to the cabin. "Yeah it was. Wyatt is Chris his brother he would have found out where we were. Nobody knows about this cabin so we're safe." 

Piper nodded. "You're right and if we need help we can always call for Leo." She started to explore the cabin. It was filled with little ornaments, magical of course. Little jars filled with herbs and other ingredients to make potions. "I see your mother was a well organized witch." Piper lifted a jar to look at its content. She had never seen this kind of herb before. It was labelled 'spinoza' and it had an odd shape.

"My mother grew her own herbs and after a while she started to mix them. What you're holding there is a creation of two herbs."

"Really? What does it do?" Piper asked curious. "It can blow up somebody's head with the right amount of water." Piper instantly putted it back. "Good to know." She mumbled. "Yeah my mum was good with potions. To bad it didn't help her they day she died."

Charlotte walked to the bedroom and made herself comfortable on the bed. Piper had followed her and sat down on the end of the bed. "What happened?"

Charlotte closed her eyes. "She got attacked by another darklighter." She felt Pipers hand on her leg. "I was there you know. Saw the whole thing. She just wanted to protect me." Charlotte felt the tears well up in her eyes. "I couldn't help her. I could have helped her if I knew how that stupid crossbow summon thing works and being a teenager screws up your powers pretty good." She opened her eyes and the tears started to flow.

"Hey it wasn't your fault." Piper brushed her cheek getting rid of the tears. "I know she told me that too right before she died." Piper felt sorry for Charlotte how she had to witness her mother dying. She took the girl in her arms. "You should rest now. We need you at full strength." Charlotte nodded. Crawling under the covers she gave Piper a smile. "Thank you Piper." "You're welcome sweetie."


	10. Chapter 02 part 5

**The underworld - 22.17 pm**  
Evil Chris wiped his nose. He looked at the blood on his hand. "Told you they wouldn't leave me alone." He growled. One of the demons threw another energy ball at him and he ducked out of the way. Waving his hand he send the demon flying into the nearest wall. "And stay there." Suddenly he got grabbed from behind and he felt himself flying again. He hit the wall pretty hard and he fell down. "Damned." He moaned. 

"Alexus!" He yelled now. He had enough. He stood up raising his hands he blew up one of the demons. "Alexus god damned!" Alexus finally appeared seeing the situation he shook his head. "Leave now." He said to the remaining demons. They looked at him surprised. "I said leave. I told you not to attack him. He's on our site, now leave before I kill you myself." The demons nodded and they left.

"Sorry about that." Alexus walked up to evil Chris who was wiping the blood of his face. "Yeah sure." He replied not caring. "They should be glad I didn't kill them all." He sniffed. Alexus patted him on the shoulder. "You know my dear Chris I think it's time you paid my daughter another visit. Time isn't on our site again."

Evil Chris nodded. Straightening his clothes before he orbed out. "I hope you succeed my dear boy otherwise I'm in serious trouble."

**Outside the manor - 23.02 pm  
**Evil Chris stood outside watching the lights go out in the manor. He was surprised that he had a strong reading from Charlotte. 'Spell is wearing off I guess' he thought. He didn't sense anybody else in the room so he took his chance and he orbed into the bedroom. Seeing Charlotte lying on the bed he walked up to it.

Suddenly all kinds of alarms and bells went off. He startled, the lights went on and he looked at the bed. He could sense that it was not Charlotte. Seeing an energy ball coming his way he orbed out quickly. Appearing in front of the manor he frowned. "That was not Charlotte but who was it then." He said to himself. "I will find you Charlotte."

Wyatt cursed that he had missed the evil Chris. "Amy are you ok?" She nodded and she quickly putted out her own energy ball. "I think he could tell I wasn't Charlotte." She sighed deeply. "I'm sorry the plan didn't work. What should we do now?"

Chris sat down in the chair. "I think we should warn Mom that they know Charlotte isn't here anymore and that they are going to try and find her." Chris looked up at Wyatt.

"I think you're right." Wyatt orbed out. Just seconds later he returned. "They weren't there anymore." He grumbled. "What?" Chris yelled. "Relax she left a note explaining that she had to go somewhere else because I'm your brother and he would have figured out where I'd taken them."

"That makes sense." Amy said to make her sisters decision right. "Smart girl but now we don't know if they are in danger or not." She saw Chris his look and regretted that she had said that. "Sorry." She mumbled. "No it's ok. You're right it was smart but you were right about the danger too." Chris sat back closing his eyes. "Any ideas on how we can find them?"

"Scrying, lost witch spell, sensing. I should say pick one." Wyatt said offering some ideas. "Or we can call dad and ask him if he can find mom for us." Chris opened his eyes and smiled. "That's a brilliant idea bro."

Wyatt frowned. "Thanks I guess." Chris laughed. "No it's brilliant really. Dad is an elder so his sensing abilities are much better developed then ours." Wyatt's lips started to curl into a smile. "Yeah I am brilliant." He was laughing now.

"Don't let it grow to your head Wy." Chris said grinning. "Dad!" He yelled and Leo orbed in immediately. "What's wrong and I thought Charlotte was hiding out." He said looking at Amy. "No, no that's not Charlotte that's her twin Amy. We'll explain later. You have to find mom for us. Charlotte has taken them somewhere and we can't find them. If nobody of us knows where they are then we can't know if they are in danger and we asked you because you're an elder and elders have better sensing range. Did that even make sense?" Chris said ending his rambling.

"It actually did." Leo said laughing. Closing his eyes he tried to sense Piper. He picked up lots of witches but not Piper or Charlotte. He opened his eyes. "I have to do this up there. It's to hectic here. I'll be back soon." And Leo orbed out again.

"I hope he can find them otherwise we have to write a darn good spell to find them." Chris grumbled. A few minutes later Leo orbed back in. "I think I found them. Charlottes orb trail ends near a forest. I could take you there if you want." Chris nodded. "I want to go to." Amy said softly. "I think it's time she finally meets me."

**Charlotte's mothers cabin - 23.59 pm  
**"Did you here that?" Piper asked Charlotte who just woke up. "Maybe it's the wind." Charlotte tried but she knew it was wind still. "No there's definitely somebody out there." Piper stood up slowly and walked to the door opening. She thought she saw something moving in the room so she raised her hands to blow up the intruder. "Piper!" She heard a familiar voice saying.

She had blown up Leo. "Sorry sweetie." She said relieved it was her husband. Charlotte who was curious why Leo was here and how he found them had left her bed. She walked to the door opening and saw Chris standing next to Leo.

"Chris." She was happy to see him. He had walked up to her and hugged her tight. "How did you find me? Only an elder…" She stopped and she knew exactly how they had found them. Leo was an elder.

"We were worried about you guys especially after Wyatt came back with a note telling us that you were gone to another hiding place." He pulled back and looked in her eyes. "I see you're doing much better." He gave her a kiss.

They heard a soft cough coming from behind Leo. Piper who looked behind her husband gasped. "How's that possible?" She said scratching her head. Chris turned around taking Charlottes hand he guided her to the couch. "There's somebody you should meet." He said softly. Leo stepped aside and Charlotte stopped looking at a living image of herself. She shook her head and blinked her eyes a few times.

"I'm Amy…" Amy started slowly. "and I'm your twin." Charlotte finished the sentence. Chris looked from one girl to the other. "God they are already finishing sentences for each other." He rolled his eyes. Charlotte sat down. "But how…I mean huh?" Amy sat down next to her. "I know it's a bit weird and all but our mother had good reasons to split us up at birth. One was our father."

Charlotte grimaced thinking about that man. "He's a total bastard." Amy nodded. "I know thank god I never encountered with him." She saw the look on her sisters face. "Oh you did. Painful?" Charlotte nodded. "Asshole." Amy mumbled.

Piper looked at Leo. "Ok what's going on?" Leo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know ask them. I just got called down by them to help find you and Charlotte."

Piper looked at the two girls who were hugging each other now. It was so touching that she had to force the tears back. "Ok so can you tell me what's going on?" She looked at Amy who had let go of Charlotte. "Yes I can and I will but first I have to make Charlotte better." Amy whispered a few words and a black mist left Charlotte. "Better?" Amy asked her. "Yeah I'm feeling great. What did you do?"

"They casted a spell on you. It was meant to make you sicker and sicker but for some reason you're not so sick here."

"That's because this cabin is magical protected against evil." Charlotte smiled.

"Mom?" Amy asked curious. "Yep she made sure that this was a safe haven to go when we felt threatened." Charlotte answered. "How was she like?" Amy asked further.

Piper saw that she wouldn't get any answers from Amy tonight the two girls were chatting away and Chris had settled himself next to Charlotte and listened to the stories they were sharing each other. "I think we should leave them alone for now and get some sleep." Piper took Leo's hand. "You're right we're safe for now." They walked to the bedroom and closed the door behind leaving the three on the couch.


	11. Chapter 03 part 1

**Chapter 3 **

**The underworld - 09.44 am  
**Alexus sat at his desk thinking things over. "So you say that girl that looked like Charlotte wasn't Charlotte but somebody else? And you're sure it wasn't the Charlotte from your plane?" Evil Chris stopped pacing up and down the room. "Yeah I'm sure. She felt different from our Charlottes."

"This is an interesting twist. If she's not Charlotte from this plane and not from yours…There can be only one explanation." Alexus said looking up at Chris.

"Really? And that is?" Chris asked curious. "I think she's Charlottes twin." Alexus said growing a smile on his face. "You say what? She has a twin?" Evil Chris sat down and scratched his head.

"Yeah it makes perfect sense either that or they made a clone." Alexus smiled evilly "No I think I've been lied to. They are twins and Lenora did a good job covering that up." "So you have two daughters?" Evil Chris frowned. "Yeah I have two daughters and there's probably a reason why there are two."

**Lenora's cabin - 10.17 am**  
Piper opened the door of the bedroom and watched the three sleep on the couch. She saw Amy waking up and gave her a smile. "Good morning." Piper whispered softly. Amy smiled back rubbing her eyes. She looked at her sister who was still asleep. Chris had his arms wrapped around her. Amy stood up slowly joining Piper in the kitchen. 

"Had a good sleep?" She asked the older woman. "Yeah I slept alright. Did you guys stay up long?" Piper asked looking for the stuff to make coffee. "I don't know we just talked and then Chris finally felt asleep so we took that cue and decided we needed some sleep too." Amy grinned. Piper laughed a little.

"Where's uhm Leo? It is Leo right?" Amy asked curious. "He had to leave. He suddenly had an idea or something. He will be back soon." Piper finally found the coffee. Looking at her son she smiled.

"So do you want to tell me why you showed up now and not sooner? Because if I found out I had a twin sister I would have gone to her immediately." Amy looked at Charlotte. "Yeah I know but I had my reasons. One being Charlottes safety." She looked back at Piper. "I knew that if I contacted Charlotte our father would find out and that would risk the fact he would figure out that he needs the two of us."

"That's really noble of you but you do realize with last nights action you actually played that card in his hand." Piper said serious. "Yeah I know but it was something I had to do." Amy said softly.

"We'll solve this. Your dad isn't going to hurt anybody." Piper said giving Amy a smile and placing her hand on her arm. "You're Charlotte's sister and that makes you part of this family." Amy gave her a smile back.

Charlotte stirred waking Chris up. He slowly opened up his eyes. He looked at Charlotte who was still asleep. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head and he tried to move slowly away without waking her. "Are you leaving me?" He heard a voice softly saying. He smiled. "No I wanted to let you sleep some more but I think I actually woke you." He sat back watching her eyes opening.

"That's ok. Wasn't planning on sleeping all day." She felt his arms holding her a bit tighter and she closed her eyes and snuggled a bit more. "I smell coffee." Chris said suddenly and she tried to suppress a laugh. "You are bad." She looked at him and his eyes were sparkling. "I'm bad? I just need my coffee and my girl. Seeing I have one of those things…" Charlotte sat up giving him a playful punch. Chris laughed and pulled her back. He brushed her cheek giving her a kiss.

"Hey you two get a room." Piper yelled from the kitchen area. Amy smiled she was glad her sister had found happiness. Piper turned back to Amy. "So want some coffee?" Amy nodded.

Chris and Charlotte joined them. "Smells good mom." Chris said grinning. "Sucking up with your mom huh." Charlotte said giving him a small push. He gave her a look and she smiled widely.

Piper gave them each a mug. "So what are we going to do? Wait for Leo to come back or make some plans of our own?" Piper said looking at the three in front of her.

**The manor - 12.01 pm  
**Wyatt walked down the stairs making his way to the kitchen. "Women." He grumbled. "Especially the pregnant ones." He walked to the fridge opening it up he grabbed some stuff to make a sandwich. Grabbing the bread he started to toss some of the stuff on the sandwich. Perfectly happy with his creation. He putted the stuff back. Grabbing a plate from the cupboard he placed the sandwich on it. He walked out of the kitchen back upstairs.

"Look what I made you." He said with a big grin on his face when he entered his room. He saw Bianca on the bed with a blue shield around her. "B.?" He asked looking around. "I don't know what's going on. I think he's feeling danger." Wyatt took a step closer when he suddenly felt a disturbance in the house. "Ok you stay here the shield will protect you." She nodded and watched Wyatt leave the room.

He slowly walked in the hallway feeling something on the attic. "The book." He said quietly. He orbed into the attic and saw Chris standing there. "What are you doing here?" He wasn't sure if it was his Chris or the evil one.

He took a few steps closer. "I wouldn't come closer if I were you. I only need something from the book." Evil Chris said. Wyatt frowned.

"And why would I let you take something out the book? I'm not stupid you know." Wyatt could feel now that it wasn't his Chris. He watched how the evil one skimmed through the pages of the book.

"I know you're not stupid Wyatt but I set a trap just in case. A nice little spell that keeps you away from me." He stopped on a page and ripped it out. "Well I found what I was looking for. Have fun today." And he orbed out. Wyatt scratched his head how was that possible. The book wouldn't let evil touch it but somehow the evil Chris managed to touch it and even let it rip a page out. He orbed back into the bedroom and saw that Bianca's shield was gone.

"We have a problem." Wyatt said sitting down on the bed. "Evil Chris just ripped a page out of the book of shadows and I don't know which spell or incantation it was."


	12. Chapter 03 part 2

**The underworld – 13.12 pm  
**Evil Chris walked around the room placing candles on the ground. "I hope he knows what he's doing." He grumbled. Stepping back he looked at the circle of candles. Alexus walked in and looked at the circle. "Lit them." Chris snapped his fingers and the candles burned. "Why are you doing this?" He asked curious.

Alexus looked at him. "What better way to get my daughters back here by summoning there mothers spirit?" Alexus smiled evilly. "You do know she can leave at any time." Chris replied to him.

"Yes I know that but you're going to write me a spell that makes sure her spirit can't leave anymore." Alexus patted evil Chris on the shoulder.

"You want me to write a spell for that? I don't do spells, why do you think I had to get that other one in the first place?" Chris folded his arms and frowned.

"Well it's a good time to learn it or I'll make sure you wished you never came back through that portal." Alexus snapped at him. "And don't forget you're still partially whitelighter and in this plane you still can be killed by a darklighter arrow." He conjured his crossbow and waved it at evil Chris.

"Ok, ok. You don't have to get cranky on me." He walked to the table and started to scribble down a few words. Shaking his head he ripped the note of and tore it apart. Looking back at the notepad he wrote something down. Looking pleased at it he wrote some more. "That'll do it." He dropped the pen and passed the piece of paper onto Alexus.

"I hope your happy with it." Chris said sarcastically. "Oh I'm happy but you're the one who's going to say it." Alexus gave the spell back.

"I figured that much." Chris mumbled. "So should we get this over with then?" Alexus nodded and stepped back. Chris looked at the page that he had ripped out of the book of shadows.

_Hear these words,  
hear my cry,  
spirit from the other side,  
come to me,  
I summon thee,  
cross now the great divide_

White orbs emerged inside the circle and Alexus looked at it with amazing. "This better work." He mumbled. The orbs disappeared and a woman was standing in the circle. "Ok this is not Lenora." Alexus said mad. "No it's grams." Evil Chris said looking at the older woman who looked like his grams in the other plane. "Chris sweetie what's going on?"

**Lenora's cabin – 14.42 pm  
**Hearing a loud noise Chris came running back in looking at the two girls giggling above a pan. "What happened?" He asked concerned. "Ow Amy here just threw in a wrong herb and it kinda said boom." Charlotte grinned. "How should I know this herb would do that. I have never heard of it." Amy tried to defend herself.

The two started to laugh again and Chris scratched his head. Charlotte looked much happier since she found out about her sister. "Could you please be more careful? We don't want to blow up this cabin." Chris tried to say serious.

Charlotte walked up to him. Looking him deep in the eyes. "Yep I know for sure now." Chris stared at her suspiciously. "You know what?"

"Can't tell." She said teasingly and started to walk back to Amy. Chris grabbed her arm gently. "You can't say that and leave without telling." Brushing her cheek he stared in her eyes.

She smiled pulling him closer so she could whisper in his ear. Chris his smile got bigger and bigger. He pulled back gave her a quick kiss and walked back outside.

Amy who had watched the scene got curious. "What did you tell him?"

Charlotte grinned. "Something to keep his head busy."

Amy grinned too and grabbed another jar with herbs to throw some in the potion. "Poor guy." She mumbled smiling.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. That herb would blow up the cabin." Charlotte said smiling. She took the jar and putted it back on the shelve. "You better use this." She gave Amy another jar.

"I'm so not good at this." Amy said shaking her head.

"You will, you will. You have me now." Charlotte gave her a wink. "You know I wasn't good at this stuff either. I knew which herb was what and I even could tell what they did but mixing them? No I have Piper to thank for that."

"So you tried to blow up the house too?" Amy asked curious. "Let me say this they needed a good spell to cover my mistake." Charlotte whispered.

"She vanished half the kitchen once. Not destroyed, vanished as in disappeared." Piper said joining the girls. She saw Charlotte blush and she smiled.

"Hey that was then you know better now." Piper winked at her and Charlotte smiled.

"So is the potion going?" Piper looked in the pan seeing the brew cook. "Looks good. I hope it will work."

**The manor - 15.58 pm  
**Wyatt looked through the book one more time and he sighed deeply. "Ok I'm lost I really can't tell which spell he took." He looked up at Bianca who was sitting on the couch reading her book. "Ok why are you so calm?" He frowned.

"I don't know." She said looking up. "I think our baby doesn't want me to go panicking around the house."

"Maybe I should call for dad." Wyatt putted the book down. "Dad!"

Leo orbed in and looked questionably at his son. "What's wrong?"

"Evil Chris was here he took a spell out of the book but I can't find out which one." Wyatt looked at his dad hoping he could help him.

"We should give the book to your mother. She knows the thing by heart." Leo took the book and was about to orb out when Wyatt stopped him.

"Can we come with you? I don't think it's safe if we stayed here alone."

"You just want to come because you think you're missing out on the action." Leo replied laughing.

"Yeah that too but I think it would be safer for Bianca." Wyatt said trying to be serious as he felt a book hitting him.

"It's fine by me. I think it would be safer for the others too if you were around. More fighting power." Leo took his sons hand and Wyatt lifted Bianca up from the chair. Leo orbed them all out and they appeared in the cabin.

"Leo you're back and you brought Wyatt and Bianca. Why?" Piper asked surprisingly. "He was bored and we couldn't leave Bianca behind." Leo said grinning. He handed over the book to Piper. "And why did you bring this?"

"Evil Chris ripped a spell out of it and I don't know which one, maybe you can help us out with that." Wyatt said looking from his mother at the door as Chris walked back in.

"He ripped a page out? The little bugger." She mumbled. Sitting down she started to look through the book to see which spell was missing.

"So what have you guys been doing here?" He asked nobody in particular. Bianca had joined Charlotte and Amy in the kitchen and looked at the potion. "That looks nasty. What does it do?" Bianca asked curious.

"It's a nice potion to kill a darklighter." Charlotte said tossing the last ingredient in. "Just to make sure he stays dead." Amy mumbled.

"Can I help?" Bianca looked from Amy at Charlotte. "No it's finished but thanks anyway." Charlotte gave her a smile.

"Oh dear…I know which spell he took." Piper looked up. "He took the summoning spell. You know the one we use to summon Grams and mom."

"What does that mean?" Amy asked Charlotte. "That means if evil me uses that spell he will summon grams." Chris answered instead. "What does he want with grams?" Wyatt said frowning. "I think that Alexus wanted to summon our mother but he can't cast a spell so Chris has to do it and then…" Charlotte rubbed her forehead. "Yep Grams will appear. Because I doubt it he knows how to summon another spirit." Chris finished the sentence.

"That's not good. Not good at all." Bianca looked at Wyatt. "Grams knows how to safe herself." Piper answered. "The only thing is she doesn't know that the Chris who summoned her is evil."


End file.
